Concerning a Change in Voice
by Draconian-Theatrics
Summary: Holy Roman Empire returns from the war and finds his childhood love, Italy, has grown up as well, but not in the way he expected! What shock does Italy hide under that dress of his? Read on to find out! WARNING: FLUFF, HREXITALY.


Hey there, everyone! So, I watched the 48th episode of Hetalia the other day, and it was so cute! They showed when Italy's voice changed, and Austria's reaction was the funniest. *Squeal* Ah, anyway, I was talking to my Italy/Lithuania up north and she said 'What if Holy Roman Empire was there when it happened?" And I just HAD to write it. So here you go, HRExItaly fluff. (You have no idea how dull it got writing 'Holy Roman Empire' all the time, cause I didn't wanna say HRE, and couldn't think of a nickname.)

NOTE: They're teenagers in this, so that's why I didn't say Chibitalia, and it's kinda AU, cause HRE's not gone/dead/Germany-fied or whatever. Just try to imagine what Holy Roman Empire would look like as a teen. (I don't really wanna get too detailed, so their ages are up to you. Somewhere between 13 and 17 is about the range I'm thinking.)

And of course: Hetalia and any characters within belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, I only own the idea aznd what I wrote, if that.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire groaned softly as he entered his house. He was battered and beaten from war, and he just wanted to lie down and relax for a while.

"Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! Draw a circle, there's the Earth! I'm Hetalia!" The blond stopped in his tracks, a blush creeping onto his face as he remembered that voice.

"Italy..." He murmured, and his face grew redder as he remembered that his voice had changed during the war. It was deeper now, and he knew the little maid wouldn't recognize him. Still, he followed the sound of her sweet voice, peeking into a room and seeing her cleaning, singing happily. She was much taller now, but then again, so was he. He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved into the room, his face still slightly pink, "I-Italy?" The maid stopped, turning and looking at him, her beautiful brown eyes widening as she looked him over,

"Holy... Roman... Empire...?" She asked slowly, not believing her eyes. He nodded, looking away in embarrassment,

"Yeah... I... I came back, like I-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly tackled by Italy, who hugged him tightly, tears streaming down her face,

"I missed you, Holy Roman Empire!" She sobbed, and Holy Roman Empire slowly hugged back, letting her cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back,

"It's alright, Italy... I'm home now..." Something was bugging him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place it, and this was his reunion with Italy, he didn't need to worry about anything. Finally, Italy calmed down and rubbed her face,

"I-I'm sorry, Holy Roman Empire, i-it's just... I haven't seen you in so long, and now you're back..." Holy Roman Empire gently took Italy's hands, lowering them and kissing Italy softly,

"It's okay. I know it's kind of sudden." Italy smiled and they walked out onto the back porch, watching the sunset and holding hands.

"Draw a circle, there's the Earth, draw a circle, there's the Earth, draw a circle, there's the Earth, I'm Hetalia!" Italy sang softly, swaying from side to side slightly, "Ah, what a wonderful world that can be seen with the swipe of a paintbrush~ Let's have a toast- with our boots!" Suddenly she stopped, her eyes widening as Holy Roman Empire froze in shock, staring at her unbelievingly,

"I-Italy... Y-you're voice..." He said slowly, and Italy smiled, finishing the song,

"Heta~li~a~!" It was clear as day now. Italy's voice had changed. Holy Roman Empire couldn't believe that he'd mistaken a _boy_ for a _girl_. He felt mortified, ashamed, and many other things, but most of all, he knew what had been bothering him. Most girls when they reached Holy Roman Empire's age started gaining curves, but Italy's chest and hips were still the same. How he hadn't realized before was beyond him, but there it was. Italy was actually a boy. Holy Roman Empire had fallen in love with a _boy_. Holy Roman Empire turned away, his face red and Italy blinked, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Holy Roman Empire? What's wrong?" He asked,

"I'm sorry, Italy. I didn't know you were a boy." He looked at Italy, "Please forgive me, I had no idea." Italy smiled happily and hugged him, laughing,

"I don't mind, Holy Roman Empire, a lot of people thought I was a girl because my voice was so high and I'm always wearing dresses!" He said happily, and Holy Roman Empire smiled a little, relieved.

"Thank you, Italy." He turned toward Italy fully, lifting his face and kissing him slowly, lacing their finger's together and slipping an arm around his waist. They were so lost in the kiss, they didn't hear the door open, jumping when Austria spoke,

"There you are, Italy! What're you-" He stopped, eyes wide when he saw the two break apart, blushing dark red. Austria blinked a few times, staring at them before shaking his head and composing himself, "I see. You didn't inform me that you were back, Holy Roman Empire." The blond turned away, not wanting to meet Austria's gaze,

"S-sorry. I didn't remember to send a message telling you I was coming back. A-and I kind of got distracted..." He said, squeezing Italy's hand. Italy smiled and moved closer, resting his head on Holy Roman Empire's shoulder,

"I'm glad you're back, Holy Roman Empire." He said with a content sigh, barely noticing Austria's startled gasp as the man headed back inside. Holy Roman Empire smiled and slid an arm around the brunette's waist, closing his eyes and resting his head on Italy's. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Italy suddenly moved, kneeling in front of Holy Roman Empire and straddling his legs, smiling as he placed his hands on his shoulders. The blond turned dark red as he watched Italy sit down, settling on his lap.

"I-Italy? What are you-" Italy placed a finger over Holy Roman Empire's lips, silencing him as he giggled,

"We didn't finish our kiss~" He said, leaning closer. Holy Roman Empire met him halfway, one hand finding it's way into the soft brown locks as they continued their kiss. Holy Roman Empire slipped the cloth from Italy's head, running his hand through his hair, only to stop as Italy gasped, his hands tightening on his shoulders and a shiver running down his spine. He pulled away, looking worried,

"What's wrong, Italy?" The brunette's face was flushed and he was panting softly, eyes closed, and trembling,

"M-my hair..." He said between breaths, "It's... kind of... sensitive..." Holy Roman Empire's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away,

"I-I'm sorry, Italy, I didn't know." He apologized, and Italy sighed in relief, giving him a gentle smile,

"It's just this one strand, really." He said, pointing to his curl, "I never really figured out why it's like that, so I just try to avoid touching it." Holy Roman Empire nodded and gently kissed Italy again, his hand moving through the hair on the opposite side of the curl before resting on the back of his head. Italy moved closer on his lap, wrapping his arms around Holy Roman Empire's neck, and the blond experimentally slid his hand up Italy's thigh, lifting the dress with it. Italy shivered with delight, placing his hand over Holy Roman Empire's and guiding it farther upward. The blond pulled away, blushing again when his hand reached Italy's hip. He looked away in embarrassment,

"I-Italy... W-why aren't you wearing underwear?" Italy blinked, then laughed,

"I guess I forgot to put some on this morning! It's not the first time, you know. Mr. Austria gets mad when he finds out I forgot to put them on." Holy Roman Empire blushed darker as the image of Italy walking around without underwear flashed through his head, and Italy giggled, "Holy Roman Empire, are you thinking something dirty~?" He teased, leaning closer, "Ooh, you're a bad boy, thinking about dirty stuff!" Holy Roman Empire turned scarlet and he kissed Italy to quiet him, his face burning with embarrassment. The kiss lasted a few minutes until they broke for air, and Italy sighed happily as Holy Roman Empire looked down,

"You keep making me blush, Italy." He mumbled, and Italy giggled,

"If I get a kiss every time I make you blush, then I'm not complaining!" He wrapped his arms around Holy Roman Empire's neck, hugging him with a silly grin, "The more I make you blush, the more kisses I get, and the more I get to be with you!" Holy Roman Empire laughed and hugged Italy back,

"I don't plan on leaving your side any time soon, so that last part doesn't really count." They laughed together as the moon rose and went back inside, going to Italy's room where they curled up in each other's arms on the bed, falling asleep together. Holy Roman Empire smiled.

_I'll never leave you, Italy. No matter what happens, I'll always love you._

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Cute fluffy innocence! *Laughs* I kept wanting to make it go farther, but then I told myself "They're teenagers! And Italy's super super innocent! They wouldn't know what to do!" So it remained fluff _trying_ to be proper ZC-type yaoi. I restrained myself. Which reminds me, I've got another story I need to post that REALLY shows how messed up I am in the head, and how much I can actually NOT say when writing yaoi.

See you people laters~!


End file.
